The Game
by 1D-infection18
Summary: Anne is doing everything she can to prevent Liam from going to the games. But does she let love get in the way or will she enter the games herself?
1. Chapter 1

***This is similar to The Hunger Games***

**Chapter One**

I sit and stare at the broken tv screen wishing this would pass. My sister, Jane, is huddled in the corner worrying about her precious pup, Skip. My mother, oh my mother, is sitting at the table soundless and emotionless. I am sure she is feeling something.

Jane is yelling at my mother and now she is yelling at me. " Anne! Anne! Help me with mother, please!". What am I supposed to do? " Jane, do you see what happened? Do you understand why we can't do anything at this moment?" I am losing my patience when another boom hits.

The bombs. The bombs are destroying this town. I bet President Chaff is enjoying his view on things. After all, he is the reason for the bombings. I just wish there was some way I could destroy him. I would do anything to help my family, to help the ones I love.

The bombings have stopped for a good 35 minutes now so I head out to hunt with Liam. Liam is the Baker's son. I have known Liam for a solid 2 1/2 years. We met when I crossed the fence to hunt for food. He showed me how to catch the animal I want. Before you knew it, I was trading with the local market over the animals I have gathered.

"It's about time you got here." says Liam sarcastically. I try not to smile but I just do. "Sorry, the bombs kept me away. How'd you survive the bombs out here?" I ask him. "I didn't, I got hurt pretty bad but I'll live. So, we came here to hunt so let's do that. Meet up in 40?". "Sure."

I run off deep into the woods. I can't stand the thought of leaving Liam hurt but, I'll look at the wounds when we meet.

After 40 minutes, I meet him at the big oak tree. "Let me see your battle wounds." I say jokingly. He shows me his back and I see deep gashes. They are probably infectious. I walk to the bush by the lake to gather some medicine leaves. Then, here comes President Chaff walking from the fence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I duck down behind the bush and stare at him. He is walking right up to Liam. I watch as President Chaff talks to him and Liam seems a bit nervous. What are they talking about? President Chaff walks off and Liam is all alone. I grabbed the medicine leaves and ran to Liam.

"What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, um, he wants me to fight." he says.

"Fight? Like in the annual ?"

"Yeah, he wants me to fight in THIS year's game."

I stare at him speechless. What if he doesn't get out alive? Liam knows that I am shocked so he tells me he is heading home. I watch as he walks to the fence. Then, I get up and remember I didn't fix his wounds. I get up and run to the fence to find him gone. So, I head home.

I walk through the door with my two squirrels that I hunted. I set them on the table on top of a cloth. I look around and find that Jane and my mother are gone. I get scared and I feel a tear escape my eye. What if President Chaff took them? He obviously saw me in the woods today. I then see that someone has left me a note. A note about Jane and my mother. It says,

_I saw you today, Anne._

_Want your sister and mother back? Kill Liam._

The note doesn't say who it's from. Kill Liam? Liam is like my brother. I need to find a way to save my family without killing Liam.

I'm pretty sure President Chaff took them, who else could've seen me? But, President Chaff wants to send Liam to the games. I change my crying to anger. I stiffen my fists and run to Liam's. I told Liam about the note and he thinks they might be at the Capitol. I run out of his house and onto the yard in front of the Capitol. While I'm standing there I remember why the bombing started. It started over last year's games with Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. They became Rebels and planned to overtake the Capitol. Katniss also planned to kill President Snow. She didn't but soon President Snow died of old age. That's when his nephew Chaff took the throne. I am at the Capitol's door now, just about to knock when someone shoots my left leg.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I fall to the ground as the bullet pierces my skin. I am huddled in a ball screaming in pain as a man in a white uniform approaches me. I recognize who it is. It's a Peacekeeper. He pulls me up by my feet to where I'm dangling in the air. Then he drops me. As I stumble to get up, I am about to throw a punch but he grabs my arm and pulls me inside the Capitol. He leaves me at the entrance while he slips into the room beside me. I hear him talking with someone. All of a sudden, President Chaff walks out of the room and is headed towards me.

"Well, look what we have here." says President Chaff with a smirk on his face.

"I just came to get my family." I tell him as my voice stiffens.

"Your family? Why would they be here?" He is really grinning now.

I don't reply. He stares at me and then pulls me up and takes me to the medical wing. He leads me to a chair and I don't hesitate to sit down. Afterall, my leg is throbbing. President Chaff leaves the room. He is standing outside the door talking to a man in a white cloak which I assume is a doctor. After they are done talking, the doctor comes in the room to examine my leg. "Ouch!" I yell, but the doctor keeps poking around my wound. "Looks like we need to put you through surgery." says the doctor. I read his name tag. His name is Jay. "Really?", I sigh, "I guess I'll have to if I want my leg to quit hurting. Well, put me to sleep Jay!" Doctor Jay nods and smiles. He puts an IV in my hand and I lay down on one of the medical beds. Before you know it, I'm out.

When I wake up, I am in a creamy pink room. I move my leg around and it's still sore but, it's better than it was. Then I realize that I am still in the Capitol. I sit straight up and try to get out of bed to go find my family.

"I woudn't do that.", says this boy across the room in an recliner, "I'm Gale." He holds out his hand for me to shake it. I hold out my shaking hand for him.

"I'm Anne. Anne Hemsworth." I stare at him for a few minutes. He pulls up a wheelchair and motions for me to sit. I sit down in the wheelchair and Gale pushes me out of the room.

"I know where your family is Anne." he tells me.

"Really? Where? Take me to them!" I say with joy.

"Aright, but you owe me." he says. Is he aloud to show me? I begin to think about what he meant when he said I owe him.

He pushes me out into the hall. We take a left turn then a right turn. He stops me. I notice we're in front of a door marked **Storage**. Is that what they call for holding people hostage? I open the door to find a long flight of stairs. I look up at Gale in dissapointment but then he points to a door beside me. I open that up to find an elevator. I wheel myself in there as Gale follows closely behind. We reach the bottom floor and as the elevator door opens I wheel my chair as fast as I can. I see Jane and my mother lying in a pile of dirty clothes. My mother must have been asleep because she runs over to me yawning. She gives me a hug and I hug her back. But then I here someone coming around the corner. You'll never guess who it is. President Chaff.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I stare at him in silence. Gale knows that I am nervous, so he starts to talk.

"President Chaff... What are you doing down here?" Gale asks looking left and right. No, not suspicious at all.

"Boy, I don't want you to wonder what I am doing. What are _you_ doing down here? Showing miss Anne around?" President Chaff says with a mishevious grin.

"Er- um, yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, sir."

The conversation ends there. President Chaff whips out his walkie talkie and mumbles something into it. Before you know it, Peacekeepers are stomping down the stairs coming towards Gale and I. I freak. I am kicking and screaming for my mother to help me, but she just stands there. Jane takes a motion but is pushed down by President Chaff. As she tumbles to the ground, my fists and voice stiffens.

"You will never hurt them! You'll have to go through me first!"

I see a tear slip out of the corner of my mother's eye as the Peacekeeper drags me away. I can't stand the thought of them being tortured. The Peacekeeper throws me onto the pavement outside the Capitol door. They keep Gale. I heard Gale screaming for help as I heard the whip lash his body. I start to run. I run to Liam's house just a quarter mile away. I talk with Liam for a while.

"They held my mother and sister captive!" I shout with anger.

"He won't hurt them, Anne. He is trying to hurt _you._" Liam tells me in a calmful tone.

I sigh, "Could anything get any worse?"

"Actually, we do have the Reaping ceremony to go through today," He looks at his watch then faces towards me, "And it starts right now. We better hurry!"

I am so close to going on a rampage right now. Liam and I get a ride from his older brother, Scott. As we take our places in line, Effie Trinket comes onto the stage.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odd be in _your favor_."

I shiver at the words. Effie puts her fancy manicured hand in the boy's bowl and pulls out a name.

"Liam Marnkings!"

Everyone in the audience gasps... except me of course. Effie sticks her hand in the girl's bowl this time and pulls out a name. The crowd takes a deep breathe as Effie says the name.

"Well, this will be quite a game this year. Anne Hemsworth!"

She said MY name. My name! I have to fight against Liam, my best friend, my brother. I walk up onto the stage and stand closely beside Liam. I am suprised I didn't hold onto his hand. Some of the Capitol's officials come on the stage to take us away when our mentors arrive. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Or should I say, Peeta and Katniss Mellark. The officials take up intoo the hovercraft followed along by Peeta and Katniss. Katniss takes me and puts me in a seperate room, away from Liam. That's when a group of stylists come in and put me through plucking and pulling. They wax off my leg hair and cut my hair to where sitting at my shoulders. They pluck my eyebrows, too. I feel like a doll and the stylists are little girls playing with me. When I am done, I request to go see Liam. To my suprise they let me.

"Liam!" I shout at him.

"Wow, Anne. You look... different." Liam tells me. I am not sure if it's a compliment or not.

"You too!" Katniss is motioning me to come towards her. "Well, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later." Liam nods. I follow Katniss down a series of stairs. She pulls me aside.

"Now, Anne. This is my first time mentoring... obviously. Anyways, you are about to go into training. After you practice at some or all of the stations I will show you to your room and you clean up to get ready for dinner. We serve dinner at 7:30. Don't be late." Katniss finishes her talk with a smile. I enter the training and look at all of the stations. Some of them meet my criteria, but I should take all of themif I want to survive. I glance around and go to the **Special Weaponry** station. I pick up some knives and began to throw them around when I throw it, I almost it hit someone at the station across from me. That person was not happy.

I go to every station and learn all kinds of things. I report to Katniss and she takes me up to my room on the west wing. She unlocks the door for me and hands me the key. As she leaves, I look around my room. I have never had a room this fancy before. I even have my own diary! I go into the bathroom and begin to get undressed when I something talks. I look around to see nothing until I heard it again. It's coming from the wall. There is a piece of technology I've never seen before, since I'm from the Seam. I find the off button and press it so I will have some peace. I step into the shower and there is a million different buttons to activate my showering needs. I pick delicate and began shampooing my hair and rinsing off all the sweat build up from training. I go to the wardrobe and pick out a nice evening dress. It's pink silk with a flowery bottom. I fix my hair into curls and head down to dinner. I never expected for _him_ to be here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I saw Haymitch. Haymitch is really old now, so I thought he would be out of the helping phase. I guess not. I sat down across from him and next to Liam. I got _timorous_ when I thought of what he might say. The table was silent until a red-headed Avox came in to serve some nice hot potato soup.

"So are you two a... you know... a thing?" asks Haymitch pointing to Liam and I.

"No, even if we were, only one survives right?" says Liam. I sigh at that.

"What's wrong miss priss?" Haymitch is talking to me now.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that I will lose my best friend or he'll lose me," I am getting annoyed now, "And don't call me 'miss priss'"

"Fine, fine. Maybe they will give you both a chance to live like Mr. and Mrs. Mellark over here."

I can't help but to smile. We finish our soup and the Avox serves us our main course. Plum stew. She takes up our plates and I don't hesitate to read her name tag. It says Bree. What a pretty name... Bree. After we finish our plum stew, we are escorted to the living room to watch footage of last year's games and the quarter quell. I feel like I am the Capitol's _appertain_. I watch as Katniss runs away from the Corncopia and into the woods... smart move. Peeta teams up with the careers, which got him no where. We watch the rest of the video then head up to our rooms. Tomorrow we are being scored on our skills. My main skill is throwing the tridon, like Finnick in last year's quarter quell. I decide to whip out the diary that was sitting on the desk beside my bed. I write:

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow is a big day. I have to get scored on my skills, I also have to make an entrance. Then, _

_I have the interview to do. Busy, busy day. Well, I will write another time... when I'm not busy._

_Sincerely,_

_Anne._

I close my diary and head over to the wardrobe to get out a nice pair of pajamas. I slip into them and then slide into bed. I get a goodnights rest. I woke up the the sound of the alarm clock. I turned it off and headed toward the shower just when there was a knock on my door. I speed walk over and open it. It's Katniss. She tells me to get ready to be scored and tells me todays plan. She even said that we will have vistitors after the entrance. I nod then shut the door. I wash up and get into my training outfit that was picked for me. I head down to the training center and use my tridon to wow the judges. I set up a dummy on the far side of the room and I threw the tridon. Just like I hoped, it pierced the dummy through the heart. If that was a real person then the person would be dead. Very dead.

I sit in the waiting room while Liam is doing his training. He comes out with a dissapointed look on his face. Katniss taps me on the shoulder then points to the screen. They are showing our scores. The screen read: **Anne Hemsworth, 12.** I shouted with happiness and let out a sigh of relief. Then they showed Liam's score. He got a whopping 10 1/2. I thought that was amazing! Liam let out a sigh of relief also. After some of the other tributes congradulated us, we went to go get ready for the entrance. They dressed Liam and I just alike. We wore all black with a shiny tint to it so it would look like coal. Too bad we don't have Cinna. I bet he would have prepared something more flashy.

We went out and had a ball. Cameras were flashing, people were cheering, and best of all, they threw roses at us. Red roses! As our chariot left the stadium, we changed into normal clothes. I sat down in the lounge where we would be recieving visitors. First, Liam's mother came in. She kissed me on the cheek and wished me the best of luck. Lastly, my mother came in. How did she get out of the 'storage' to get here? I stared in shock. She handed out something. It... it was a pin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A pin... what would I do with a pin? It looks a lot like Katniss'. I accept it and force a small "Thank you". My mother smiles and is taken away by one of the Peacekeepers. As Katniss is coming in here, I try to hide my tears but I just can't. She walks over to me to comfort me and I am bawling. After I calm down, I look at the pin more closely. It's a Mockingjay with a Primrose flower in the mouth of the Mockingjay. I close the pin in my hand, not caring if the needle is sticking out or not. My mother was my last visitor.

I walk up to my room slowly. As I come to my door, I think about how I wish my mother would be in there just to suprise me. I open the door to see that she is not in there. I put my head down and walk over to the wardrobe.I pick out some comfy looking pajamas and head to the bathroom. I lay them on the sink and get undressed. I fix the setting on the shower and start taking my shower. As I get out, I walk over to my pajamas and see a note. The note says:

_Meet me on the padio._

_-L_

'L' was Liam. I put on my pajamas and head out to the padio. I see Liam there. He is sitting on the edge.

"What are you doing out here so late? I ask him while I take a seat next to him.

"Getting my mind off things." He says.

"Why'd you want me out here?"

"Because, your my best friend. I can talk to you about anything."

"Yeah, I know. But I-"

"No, save it. You have better things to do." He gets up and storms inside. I feel really bad. I sit on the padio for another hour thinking. As I go back inside, people are swarming me, asking me questions that I can't answer. I ignore them and run up to my room. I slam the door behind me. I look at the calendar and see that the interview is tomorrow. Great. Just great. I wonder what outfit they have prepared for me. I lay down in bed and let exhaustion get the best of me.

When I awoke, I smelt breakfast. I went downstairs to the dining hall and got ready for breakfast. The Avox brought out some eggs, biscuts, bacon, and orange juice. I ate all if it. After breakfast, the stylists came up to do my hair and makeup. They made me beauty level zero. One of the stylists, I think her name was Venia, brings in this gorgeous gown. It's light purple with a lace bottom. I stare at it. They have me slip it on and it flows just right. I twirl around and look in the mirror. Can you imagine how pretty this is? When I am all settled, we were loaded into a train. The train took us downtown, where the interview was.

I walked in and saw the famous Caeser. He looked as brilliant as ever. I was called first and Caeser enjoyed looking at my flowing gown. Then, Caeser got down to buisness.

"So, Anne. How do you feel about the games?" He asks in a cheerful tone.

"I feel the same as everyone here. I am nervous and scared" I answer honestly.

"Since there are no careers this year, how will you team up? Or will you team up?"

"I don't think I will team up. I am going to take care of myself first."

"Well there you have it! Miss Anne and her plan! That's all the time we have today, goodbye everybody!" He waves at the camera as I get up to leave. I walk over to Katniss and sigh in relief. She smiles and we walk back to the train. We all sit in the lounge part of the train as Peeta and Katniss welcome their children in. I smile at the little boy as the girl is hiding behind Peeta. She must be really shy. The little boy's name is Matthew and the girl's name is Josie. Josie finally warms up and starts to sing. She sings like my mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I listen to her sing. She reminds me so much of my mother that I want to run up to her and hug her. When Josie stops singing, I applaud loudly.

"That was beautiful, Josie." I tell her.

"Thank you." Josie replies back. Even though I am 14, I know what it meant. Katniss sings like my mother, too. Which is awfully weird since people say my mother's voice is so unique. After hearing Josie sing, I remember how I want a older sister. The thought of having someone to look up to fulfills me. Katniss lays Matthew down while Peeta lays Josie down. I go to my bed and sit there for a while. Katniss comes over to talk to me.

"How are you Anne?" she asks me.

"Fine." I tell her.

"Are you nervous about going into the arena tomorrow?"

"Well, of course!"

"Just relax. Do whatever your heart tells you to do. That's what I did and look where I'm at."

"Alright, I got it. I just... I want to be the victor. That way I could be around you more often. You are the big sister I've never had." I am being truthfull.

Tears come to her eyes. "Well, thank you Anne. I hope you are the victor, too. Goodnight sweetheart." She exits and goes to her room. I think about the games. I am so nervous. I should probably get some sleep since the games are early in the morning. I lay down and close my eyes. I drift off only to get a nightmare. I woke up periodically.

In the morning, I eat a couple of nice glazed doughnuts and a glass of milk. I get dressed in my arena outfit, which is all black. When we pull up to the arena, I stumble out of the train. I catch my balance and continue walking. We're inside the stadium now, about to stand on the circle metal plates. Liam is across from me already on his metal plate. I step onto mine, just as Katniss comes over to talk to me.

"I know I'm kind of late but I need to tell you something." Katniss has a serious look on her face.

"Go ahead. Before they take me up." I answer.

"My daughter and I sound like your mother because... Anne, you and I are sisters" The metal plate is rising now as I am about to enter the arena.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Katniss' POV**

Why did I tell her that? She is heading up to the arena and, well she will be so distracted. I just hope she puts this out of her mind until she finds a safe place. I watch the metal plate go up. When I can't see her anymore, I grab a seat and stare paitently at the television screen. They should be showing the program any minute now. _Capitol Anthem. _There we go! The program is up and running! I see Anne, she is looking so pale and nervous. Peeta is walking in the room with Josie and Matthew.

"Have they stepped off the plate?" Peeta asks me.

"No, not yet. But I might've distracted Anne..." I say carefully.

"What did you do?"

"I...I told her we were sisters."

"You did what?" I motion the kids out so we could talk, but that's when Haymitch enters. We drop the coversation but still keep eye contact.

**Anne's POV**

What did Katniss just tell me? Did the bell just ring? I am so shaken up that I have no clue of what is going on. When I look at Liam, the gong sounds. I run to the Corncopia and spot a nice metal tridon. I run towards it and grab it. I head to the woods and make it to a cave just as the bigger tributes from District 13 run past. I am not teaming up with anyone at this point. I mean, who could I trust? After the District 13 tributes pass, I head around the corner to snag some nice squirrels and some juicy berries. That's when a silver parachute drops down from the sky. I open it up with ease and see it's a basket for carrying food. There is also a letter. I toss the letter in the muddy puddle beside me and put the food in the basket. When I start to stand back up from picking berries, an arrow hits the tree right above me. I don't turn around. I run.

I ran through the deep parts of the woods, dodging arrows as I went. I took sharp turns, left and right but whoever it was was still on my trail. I run even faster. I trip a few times but I still make it. I ran in a circle and hid behind a tree, the person with the arrows ran past and I went up behind their back and stabbed my tridon in his neck. The person with the arrows was a boy from District 2. I don't leave until I hear the cannon shot. That's when I pull out my tridon and whatever weapon the boy may have. I gather the items and head deeper into the woods.

"Come on Anne. You can do this." I say as I am staring up a big, tall tree. I start to climb and when I reach the top, I hear footsteps. Someone has stopped in front of my tree. I quickly whip out the arrows I took from the boy from District 2. I shoot an arrow into his lower back. When he falls to the ground, I jump down and finish him off. That's when two more cannons sound. We started with 24 tributes and now we have 21 left. It's getting darker now so I head up the tree to sleep for a few hours. I look up at the sky to see who didn't make it tonight. It was the boy from 2, the girl from 6, and a girl from 13. I continue to try to sleep, but I keep having nightmares.

As morning aroses, I remember a quote that kind of relates to the Games. The quote says:

_"Society is held together by our need; we bind it together with legend, myth, coercion, fearing that without it we will be hurled into that void, within which, like the earth before the Word was spoken, the foundations of society are hidden." - James Baldwin_

That quote makes me think of how the Capitol's doings are so well hidden and covered. Everyone thinks the Capitol helps us when all along they think we are just a piece in their games. I hear the cannon fire 6 more times. The numbers are dropping like flies. There must be a fight at the Corncopia. I don't take any chances since there are 15 tributes left. I make do with the food, clothes, and weapons I have. I don't bother to know who died today. As long as I am alive, that's all that matters. I just realize that I need water. My throat is dry and my tongue is thick. I run through the woods and find no water.

I see mosquitoes. If there are mosquitoes then there is water around. I get to looking. I look behind every tree and bush. At the last bush I looked at, I found a small pond. I whisper up at the sky for a cantene. Suddenly, a silver parachute floats down beside me. I quickly open it to fill it up with water. I add the water filter in the water to clean it. Once it's clean, I drink the whole thing. I fill it back up for later. I hear another cannon. I move quickly, when I hear someone scream. It sounds like Jane. I run, and run, and run. I hear the scream from above me. I look up and see a Jabberjay. The Capitol is finding a way to torture me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I plug my ears and run away from this part of the woods. Not caring who sees, or who's around. I have to get away from this sound. I run back towards the cave just to find it occupied by a District and their allies. I look a little around to see if Liam is in there. Sure enough, he is. I snap out of it and begin moving towards a new campsite. I find this small beach type area that is perfect. I have food, water, warmth, and of course shelter. I lay out my stuff and make a grassy cover so no one will notice that I'm here. I lay out my blanket that I got from one of the Districts. I doze off and I awake when I hear the morning bell sound.

I get up, straighten up everything, and eat some berries. I also cook some eggs that I got out of a bird's nest. I also clean up and prepare for a day's hunt. I go out remembering that there are 14 of us left. The first step I make, someone comes running. I throw one of the knives I have and it lands right in their heart. The cannon sounds, I collect whatever seems useful, and I move on. The person I just got rid of was another person from District 13. Both triutes from there are gone now.

I wonder what people think when watching me in the games. Is my mother watching? President Chaff is probably forcing her to watch, telling her that he is going to get rid of me. I plan to not let that happen. I catch some more animals for food and someone, I'm guessing a sponsor, sent me some bread and cheese. I put all of the food in the basket and head out for the journey. I hear two more cannons but, that doesn't stop me. I keep moving forward and thinking about how there are only 11 alive, scares me... just a little though. I am done hunting and I am about to go back to camp when I hear growling. I turn around to be face to face with a vicious black bear. I hesitate, but I manage to get my tridon and kill it. I pull the bear to the side, skinning it and removing the meat.

As soon as I see Liam, I am going to give him some food. He deserves it. I sprint back to my little campsite and I tally up the total cannon sounds I heard today. The total was six. Six! Can you believe it? I am in the top five. I can't give up now. I get a goodnights rest and am up when the sun first comes up. I clean everything up and head to the cave. I plan to eliminate some of Liam's allies. I get about 3 of them and then I leave. Some of them must've went hunting.

I go to the Corncopia and spy on some of the allies. I shoot three more and then I realize none of them were Liam. There are only two tributes left. Liam and I. I don't know if I should kill Liam. He would want me to live and I would want him to live. I ask Katniss for a letter. Soon enough, the silver parachute floats down and I collect the letter. She tells me how sorry she is, blah blah blah, and how Liam is dying. She doesn't tell me where. I run up the rocky hill at the Corncopia, thinking I'll find him there. Sure enough, I did. He layed there. I can't do anything to help him.

"Uh- hey Liam." I say, not knowing how to acknowledge him.

"Hello, Anne." he says right back.

"How are you? I see you have multiple wounds and blood poisoning."

"Yeah, but why do you care? You abandoned me."

"I didn't. I have to take care of myself."

"Do you not trust me?"

"If it came down to just me and you, you wouldn't try to survive?"

"Anne, it is the two of us now. And have I killed you yet? No."

That sends chills down my spine. I feel like I can't trust him anymore. But who am I to judge? No one could trust me from the start. I killed everyone and now I have to kill Liam. I should've listened to the note I got back at home.

**Flashback**

The note said:

_I saw you today Anne._

_Want your sister and mother back? Kill Liam._

*END OF FLASHBACK*

If I listened to that, I wouldn't be in this mess. I stare at him. I am speechless. I ask Katniss for medicine and I get it. I carry him to the pond and clean him up and treat him. Now, he is all by himself. I have to save me. My family comes first. If I win, I will get my family out and settle this whole Katniss-sister-related thing out. I leave Liam some bear and water and make my way to my camp. I rest and decide to begin a new day's journey at night. I walk on the mossy ground when I see a little bag. I open it and find goggles. I put them on and figure out that they are night vision goggles. I use them throught the woods, until I make it to the Corncopia. That's when the real trouble begins.


End file.
